HUGE MISTAKE SMUT
by LollipopR5
Summary: A mini story based of my other story Huge Mistake! Rated M and REALLY graphic. Jerry/OC(Ava) Based off Ch. 20! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Huge Mistake**

**Rated M**

**Okay guys, if you read my recent update on my other story, Huge Mistake, you would know that I have always wanted to write an M story...**

**I'm almost 15 years old so I thought it would finally be appropriate to write one!**

**This is based on Chapter 20 of Huge Mistake. There will be some parts of the chapter on this three maybe five shot!**

**This is going to be VERY graphic unlike my other stories, so if you are not of age PLEASE EXIT THIS STORY NOW.**

**It's going to be very explicit because I know there's a lot of people who look for a very graphic M one shot so THIS IS FOR YOU.**

**Please read on...**

He didn't take his eyes off of mine.

I don't know why, but I knew I couldn't leave without kissing him. I really wanted to. I REALLY wanted to. I couldn't handle it anymore.

I shoved his hands away from my face roughly and crashed my lips onto his like animal. I pushed him down on the couch and he pulled me down onto him.

He grabbed onto my hair and pulled it as he kissed me. I pulled away and gasped while he started to kiss my neck. I whined for more and gripped his shoulder.

He pushed me off and pushed me down onto the other side of the couch. He laid himself on top of me and started kissing below my eye, moving onto my cheek, and moving onto my ear.

He bit my lobe HARD and I gasped. He started to move down onto my neck and press kisses on it.

I whined once again and grabbed his hair and pushed him deeper onto my neck so he could kiss it harder while I wrapped my legs tight around his waist.

I moaned really loud when he bit my neck.

I tried to get some words out. I wanted him to stop before it went too far, so

I did say something.

"I want more," I whispered into his ear.

Maybe not the words I needed to say...

I felt his lips curl into a smile against my neck. He huffed his hot breath on my wet, sore skin and said, "As you wish, your majesty."

At that moment, he unexpectedly cupped my sex hard.

I gasped loudly and writhed underneath his touch.

He whispered in my ear, "Do you want to make love or do you want to get fucked?"

He moved his head and looked me in the eye.

"I want you to fuck me," I breathed out.

He smirked.

He slapped my pussy while holding onto my leg to keep me from going up.

I gasped louder this time.

"I didn't hear you the first time sweet cheeks. What did you say?" he seductively whispered in my ear.

"I want you to fuck me," I whimpered.

"How?" he asked while starting to move his hand up and down my groin, slowly massaging me. I whimpered.

"Hard," I said, this time breathing faster. "However you like, baby."

He smirked again.

"Good."


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment, he pulls up the front of my sweater and shirt and starts to kiss beneath my bra cup.

I moan lightly and nudge Jerry.

"I thought you said you were gonna fuck me," I state with a smirk on my face.

He smiles and replies, "You did say so didn't you?"

I nod innocently, hoping to get what I want.

And oh boy do I do.

Almost immediately he pulls down my bra cups and my breasts pop out. I shiver as I feel the cold air touch my discovered breasts.

Jerry's mouth goes down on one of my breasts slowly. He traces his tongue around the rosy skin, not even touching it.

I moan aloud and throw my head back. He's so good.

He suddenly moves closer to me and I feel it.

His desire for me is rubbing against my inner thigh. My eyes open wide.

Then, something else happens. I feel a pleasurable feeling from my core as I sense my fluids flooding my insides and my panties.

I start to move my leg so that I massage his hard-on. He can tell what I'm doing and moans against my breasts, sending a vibration through my body and making me bite my lip.

I guess he wanted to repay me because as soon as this happened, he bit down on my nipple.

I gasped and cried out.

He stops and starts to kiss me under my breast and moves to the side and up towards my neck. Our lips then reconnect.

I interrupt our kiss and say, "this feels more like love-making instead of fucking."

He furrows his eyebrows and says, "Fine Ava. Why don't you show me what fucking is like."


	3. Chapter 3

"My pleasure," I say with a smirk.

I wiggle out from under him and push him down on the sofa.

"You made my job easier," I said signifying his shirtless presence.

I run my hand down his chest, my fingers moving up and down on his abs,

Its only when I get to the hem of his sweat pants that I look further down and notice the shape of what was rubbing on me.

I bite my lip. That must be at least 8 inches.

I look at him again, flushed, and he knows I saw it so he smirks.

I lick my lips before unzipping my hoodie and throwing it the floor, followed by my tank top.

My jeans slip off as well and get thrown across the floor to join the pile.

It's just me in my lingerie.

During this time, I didn't notice Jerry rubbing himself over his sweatpants.

I smack his hand away and shake my head.

"This is for me," I say.

Then, I grab the hem of his sweatpants and pull them down at light speed and throw them across the room.

His cock is clearer to see now. He is definitely 8 inches.

I run my index finger down his length almost painfully soft and he hums lightly. I can feel myself getting wetter.

Then ever so slightly, I pull his boxers down slowly as if to torture him.

His breathing becomes faster as I slowly bring them down.

I can see the skin of his cock peeking through and I lose it.

I pull them off as fast as I can bundle up his boxers.

Staring at his manhood, I lick my lips and toss the cloth to the side.

"Ava," he tries to talk.

Too late. I've already grabbed him and put him in my mouth.

"Oh my god!" he breathes out.

I start to move lips up and down on him and massage his balls.

He tastes so good, I could die.

"Fuck!" he shouts.

I keep sucking on his cock but stop massaging his balls.

I use my now free hand to rub my clit.

I moan loudly, and this sends vibrations to Jerry's body.

"Oh god," he whispers.

My mouth leaves his member as I kneel down on the ground and tell him to stand up.

He does as he is told and stands up.

I grip his cock firmly, just enough to make him clench his stomach.

"Your turn," I say, smiling seductively.

He shoves his cock in my mouth and starts pounding it.

During this time, I'm being gagged and it feels so good.

He's pushing his cock down my throat and he likes it. I can see his eyes closed in ecstasy and his lip being bit.

He pulls out and lets me catch a breather. I cough a bit and spit on his length, pumping it with my hands.

One last time, he pushes his dick down my throat and pumps in and out furiously while he grabs a fist of my hair with his hands and pushes me down on his member.

He groans loud.

He pulls out and lets me catch my breath.

"Damn, Ava," he says while pumping his hands up and down his cock.

I lick my lips and wipe my mouth of my saliva.

While he turns away to catch his breath and calm himself, I position my legs on the couch so that I'm open wide to him.

He turns back and smiles when he sees me.


End file.
